


The Gift of Peace

by RenegadeMage



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwalin - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeMage/pseuds/RenegadeMage
Summary: Calista was used to abusive men, never daring to let any man close to her. She'd built a wall to guard her fragile emotions and defeated spirit. Her walls were strong and it would take an even stronger man to break them down. As a servant in the employ of Thorin Oakenshield, she stumbles into the arms of, not a man, but a ,gentle giant who with the strength of a fierce warrior. worms his way into her heart and crumbles her walls with kindness.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'd like to apologize to my readers for the small hiatus I took from writing. A lot of things have happened in my personal life recently but I am back to put out some new content to keep my mind off of the grief of recently losing a fur baby. So please bare with me as I get through the grieving process. Also, please forgive the short first chapter of this new story, I am having a bit of a hard time focusing tonight. Thanks - RenegadeMage 

Yelling. It's what she'd become accustomed to. Every night, Calista came home to her parents fighting about something. She tried to make herself scarce and invisible. If she didn't, she was next in line to get hit. She hid in her room and tried to curl up to a good book. Reading was her escape from her reality. It helped her escape the fear and wrath of her abusive, narcissistic father. She'd gotten used to the abuse, the beatings. Once, she was slapped in her face for what her father says was disrespect, but she was merely doing what anyone does when attacked, fighting back.

Life on the far reaches of the Blue Mountains wasn't easy. Calista didn't have many options for alone time in the tiny village of Lyseria. It relied heavily on the passing caravans to function and stay alive. Merchants seemed few and far between in the colder months. Spring was in full swing and the smell of the wild flowers always brought her some comfort. Breathing a heavy sigh as she heard her mother start to wail. If only she had the guts to stand up to him, but Calista knew she ran the risk of her mothers fate if she stepped in. She'd gotten enough bruises and bloody noses by just passing by. 

Calista was tired of the beatings, tired of having to be afraid all the time, never trusting those around her. The abuse had left its scars and they were bound and determine to drive her crazy. She'd packed a bag many months ago for when she had the courage to leave. She prayed and prayed to Mahal for a reason to leave, the courage to get out of the hell she was living in, but it seemed that day would never come. Calista listened to the tirade her father was going on and how childish it was. Fearing to say something because she knew what it would bring down upon her. Rummaging through her bag one more time to make sure she hadn't missed anything, loud thuds across the house snapped her out of her reverie. Throwing her bag back into its secret hiding place, her father burst through the door. 

"Someone said they saw you hanging out with old man Levki's boy." Her father raged as he grabbed her by the hair

"We were just catching up on things. Now let me go!!!" 

"Let you go? So you can go whore around with some boy?" 

Calista fought to untangle her curly blonde hair from his grasp as she heard the familiar whir of a belt being removed from its loops. Panic started to set in, she knew what was coming as the first lash caught her back. The more she struggled the more lashes came, hitting her back and legs. Calista screamed as each stinging blow came raining down upon her. Finishing his thrashing, her father slung her across the room and slapped her hard across the face for good measure. 

"Don't let me catch you with that boy again." 

Calista lay in the floor crying. Her legs and back stung as the welts and bruises began to form. She knew she had to get out. It took her a while to calm down, but when it was over, she grabbed her bag and slipped out her bedroom window. She didn't know where she was going but she prayed to whomever would listen to guide her steps to where she was meant to be.

The night air was warm and the smell of lavender was strong on the gentle breeze. She walked for what seemed like forever before she decided to try and make camp. She'd never been on her own like this before. Lost in the idea of how to at least start a fire, she heard the whistle of an arrow pass by her head. 

"Don't come any further, I won't miss the next shot." 

Calista looked around to try and see where the arrow and voice had come from. She then saw movement on her left and slowly turned around. Pulling the hooded cloak closer around her to hide the bruises, she raised her hands as a sign of peace and that she meant him no harm. 

"I mean you no harm, good sir. I'm just passing through." 

The man approached her and Calista lifted her head just enough to keep the hood of her cloak covering the bruise part of her face. She tried to hide the surprise on her face when she realized she was standing before a dwarf, arrow aimed steadily at her. 

"You've stumbled upon a small hunting party of Thorin Oakenshield. Show me your face and maybe I'll let you stay for the night." 

With a heavy sigh, Calista remove her hood and turned to face the dwarf before her. The bruising on the side of her face took him by surprise. Lowering his bow, he beckoned her to follow him. It was a short walk to camp but he tried to make small talk. 

"It isn't wise for a woman to be wandering alone in the wilds. I'm Kili, by the way." 

"Calista." She said with a nod. 

She wasn't in the mood for small talk, she never was. She always preferred to be alone, because in the silences she was safe. Loud noises made her uneasy and she didn't like the sound of people yelling. 

"How'd you get the bruise on your face?" Kili asked almost bluntly

"That's none of your business. Stop asking me questions." 

"Alright, don't want to talk about it. I get it." 

Kili stopped at the edge of camp, firelight lighting his features. 

"Do you though? Do you even know what I've been through? You should have just left me alone so I could have been on my way. But no, you just had to go and try and shoot me with an arrow." 

Calista made her way to a secluded spot in camp. Four other dwarves were with Kili, all giving him questioning looks. She pulled the hood over her head again to cover the bruise, so no one else would ask any questions. Kili explained who she was and that she seemed to have nowhere to go. Ori, being the kindhearted dwarf that he was, vouched for her staying, even though he had no idea who she was. He said she seemed nice and didn't give off any bad vibes.


	2. Chapter 2

As the months began to pass, Calista stayed very much the recluse. She existed but was a ghost, She functioned somewhat normally for someone escaping abuse but she didn't know how to live. The laughter had been beaten out of her, the inquisitive mind warped to know never to question what was said and the spark in her eyes had faded to a mere flicker. Her kindness never faded though, the caring nature stood out for all to see. To Thorin and the rest of his company, she was an enigma, a mystery to be figured out. One night, Calista stood on the balcony off one of the second story rooms. It was a place she found solace. 

"Everything alright, lass?" A voice spoke 

"Balin. I..I'm ok" Calista spoke, bowing her head. 

"Something on your mind?" 

As hard as it was to tell her story, she felt she could tell Balin anything and he wouldn't judge her. So, she poured her heart out to him and it was a weight lifted off of her chest. Balin gave her a hug that was warm and gentle. He was like the father she should have had. Always giving her sound advice, always willing to listen. There was a slight scuffle at the door. Balin turned and then it clicked, they were being listened to. Calista was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't heard some of the other dwarves outside of the door. Balin took his leave and closed the door behind him. Turning to Kili, Bofur and Bombur, he scolded them for listening in on a private conversation. 

In the coming days, most of the dwarves were coming around to include her in things and trying to undo the damage that had been done by her father. Calista wasn't as on edge as she used to be, speaking up and slowly regaining the fire she once had in her soul. Ori helped her hold on to her kindness, Kili showing her it was ok to be a little bit mischievous, Thorin helping her to find her backbone. The others were trying to help her come out of her shell and some days were harder than others. Dwalin was trying to get her to defend herself in more ways than just speaking up when she felt she had been offended. 

"Do you know how to use a sword?" He asked out of the blue

"No."

"Come with me. " 

Calista followed Dwalin to the training grounds. Tossing a practice sword her way, he lunged at her and swung his sword. Calista tried to get her sword up quick enough to defend herself but Dwalin's strength caught her off guard and knocked her backwards onto the ground. 

"Really!?" 

"Get up." 

"I'm still a beginner, take it easy," 

Dwalin took another swing from above his head as she tried to get up and steady herself. Calista raised her sword to meet his but his strength was overpowering her. Calista knelt down on one knee as the pressure from his sword was bearing down on hers and her arms were coming around the back of her head. 

"Thinking too slowly will get you killed and by now, you're already dead." 

Dwalin took his boot to her shoulder and pushed her back again. By this point, Calista was pissed. Shaking the dirt from her face, she ran towards him, sword raised above her head, determined not to be humiliated again. Dwalin, being the seasoned warrior he was, easily deflected each blow she struck and struck the back of her leg. It was a blow that wasn't exactly gentle. Calista cried out and dropped her sword to grab her leg. That was going to leave a bruise. She was bound and determined not to cry, but the ptsd from the abuse overwhelmed her. Dwalin came up, grabbed her sword and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her from the ground. 

"You think the enemy will take pity on you? Huh? You think they'll give you time to cry? Its time you got a backbone girl. For the time may come when no one will come to your rescue. Lets do this again. "

Calista had enough. She wasn't going to be insulted like this. Not anymore. She threw her sword down and looked Dwalin square in the eye. 

"I'm trying to learn but I refuse to be insulted. You can have you're stupid sword play. I'm done for the day."

She stormed off, crying her eyes out as she made her way to her shower. Her leg was still stinging a bit but Dwalin's harsh words cut deep. She didn't want him or any of them to see her as weak. Today had lit a fire in her heart and she was determined to learn. Even though Dwalin was tough, he had a good heart. He was an expert warrior and he was right. She needed to learn to defend herself.

As the months passed into a year and half, Calista had come a long way. Conquering a binge eating disorder to gain a lean and muscular frame gave her confidence. That fight was the hardest thing she'd faced so far. She had to eat to live not live to eat. Her swordsmanship had improved greatly and Dwalin was proud. The other dwarves were taking notice of the changes in her. She still held on to her suspicious nature but it wasn't quite as present. She started to come alive and function like a normal human being. They enjoyed her company and were proud of the part they had played in her recovery. Dwalin was proud to see her smile again. 

Calista was a great help to them, always helping where she could. It was as much apart of her as her stubborn streak, which caused quite a ruckus sometimes. The winter of that year was bitter cold. It was unusual for the Blue Mountains. Calista had a hard time staying warm, always staying by the fire, she sometimes fell asleep there. Dwalin was usually the one to find her and put her in bed with a warm blanket. Over the course of the year and half she'd been there , the dwarves had grown quite fond of her, Dwalin especially. She kept her heart guarded and it was a wall he vowed he would eventually topple. He had made his way into the market and had bought her some warmer clothing. Some of it was a tad big but thankfully, Bombur knew how to tailor clothes and get them to fit her right. Calista was keeping her hair down and Dwalin always admired the beautiful curls that fell to her waist in slightly frizzy spirals. 

After dinner one night, some of the dwarves had lingered in the sitting room to let their food settle. They were bragging on the delicious honey cake Calista had made. Looking around, Dwalin had noticed she wasn't present and it gave him a slight cause for concern. 

"I see you. " Thorin chuckled

"If you have something to say, my king, spit it out. " 

"There's your confirmation, laddie. He is fond of her. " Balin playfully grinned. 

Fili, Kili, Bofur and Thorin let out an almost riotous laugh as Dwalin played dumb and slightly blushed. 

"Is it that obvious?" He grunted 

Balin put his hand on his brother's shoulder. 

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, brother. She's a beautiful girl." 

"She's beautiful and stubborn, cautious and carefree. She reminds me of the duality of nature. She's guarded and her tongue is a bit ruthless but her kindness.... her gentle nature is a wonderful thing. " Dwalin commented. 

Dwalin was right about her though. She had a good hearted nature, but when the ptsd from the past abuse took over, it was hard to talk her down from the anger she felt, the anxiety she harbored or the moments she cried at the blow to her heart. But each dwarf understood. It was the honor she carried, the loyalty she gave to them and the love she gave to each of them through cooking food, a listening ear or sound advice. That's what she was good at. They had found that no matter how bad her heart was breaking, she put their needs and everyone else's needs before her own. She threw her whole heart into it because she was denied the love she craved in her old life.


	3. Chapter 3

As another year or two passed, talks of reclaiming Erebor were prevalent. Calista's village was so remote, she hadn't heard the story of Smaug decimating Dale and taking the dwarven kingdom hostage. After Balin regaled her with the tale of Erebor's fall, she deeply apologized for their loss. It made her sad to see the hurt in some of their eyes. The planning would take time but that meant she could spend more time with them. They had become family to her, gave her life and taught her how to live. It was something she was grateful for. 

Almost every night, she listened intently to the stories being told of Erebor and the good times that were had there before Smaug. Dwalin began to notice the gleam in her eyes was beginning to grow brighter. He knew her fondness of old stories, passed down from one generation to another, it's what Calista lived for. He noticed she had a fascination with mythology and was amazed at the amount of books she'd accumulated over the years of many different cultures myths. Dwalin sat in the lounge, listening to the stories he'd heard thousands of times, but would listen to them a thousand more if it meant that he'd get to see the joy and bewilderment that crossed her face when it was told. 

Dwalin gave a soft chuckle as he fiddled with the locket he'd tucked away in his vest pocket. His heart was conflicted about the right time to give it to her and start the proper courting rituals. He decided tonight wasn't the right time. A nudge brought him out of his thoughts. 

"You're staring again, lad." Bofur whispered with a small chuckle 

Dwalin gave a small grunt trying to play it off. There was no way Calista felt the same way about him, she was human and he was not. He felt so undeserving of her. But his heart wouldn't let him let how he felt about her go. His head was messing with him, telling him how ridiculous this all was and how she wouldn't accept anything from a grumpy dwarf. A few nights later, Gandalf had summoned them to the house of Bilbo Baggins. Calista's swordsmanship was tested one last time, so she could prove herself a capable warrior for the road. After what seemed like an eternity to her, Thorin was satisfied and allowed her to accompany them on the long journey ahead. Dwalin's heart swelled at the news she had passed her test and that he had taught her well. 

After picking up Bilbo, they started their long journey towards Erebor. It would be a hard journey but wherever they were Calista wanted to be. The first night at camp was a welcome break. All were in need of food and a proper bath. Fili had found a nearby stream and Calista shouted that she'd have the first bath. Grabbing one of her bags that she insisted on bringing, Bofur gave a chuckle. 

"Always so girly eh?" He said to Kili 

"I never understood women and their....their dainty things. Maybe she's brought it to impress Master Dwalin." Kili giggled. 

"It's no business of your's laddie. She wants her comforts." Dwalin interjected 

While the others were busy setting up camp, Dwalin had followed Calista's path to keep an eye on her. He sat in the shadows, slightly behind a tree as not to spy on her bathing. He couldn't turn his gaze from her though when he saw her rise from the water to wet her long locks. The sun was making its decent and the water glistened on her shoulders. Her hair hung down her back covering her bare back. 

Oh to be the water that caresses her skin.,,Dwalin thought. 

Dwalin watched for a moment or two longer before walking the perimeter. Making sure no one would interrupt her much needed girl time. Calista took her time but when she was finished she made her way back to camp. The others took turns bathing and eating, while Calista sat by the fire eating and letting her hair dry. The night was slightly breezy and it wasn't long before her curls were dry. She was so intrigued by Balin's story of Azog that she hadn't noticed Dwalin staring. She watched as he shook his head, got up and walked to the shadowy part of the cliff to cool off from the fires heat. Calista was curious as to what was on his mind, so she followed. Bombur saw her get up and nudged Bofur who in turn nudged Kili and pointed in her direction. Murmurs and giggles were heard as she rounded the corner. 

"That's enough, you two." He scolded 

Kili and Bofur fell silent and cleaned up the food. Calista found Dwalin staring off into the wilderness with not quite a scowl on his face. His heart and mind were in conflict again. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked 

" I was just thinking about some things." 

Looking out across the vast wilderness that lay before them, Calista couldn't help but wonder how far from Erebor they were and what would she do once their. Would they allow her to stay? Would she build a life in Dale? She wasn't sure, but she knew she would hate to part ways with her friends. Calista put her hand on Dwalin's shoulder and ran it down his arm as comfort. 

"Well, I'm sure whatever it is your thinking about will be ok. Don't stress yourself over it." 

Giving him a smile and walking away, Dwalin decided to act. He was going to court her and felt it was now or never. It would be a difficult process on this journey to try and do it proper but he was going to try. 

"Wait." He said a bit more gruff than he wanted to 

"Yes?" Calista said as she turned again to face him. 

" I, um, wanted to give this to you before we left the Blue Mountains. I never knew when the right time would be, so I guess now is as good a time as any." 

Dwalin pulled out a medium sized metal hair clip. It was of Dwarvish design and had a clasp that snapped closed. Calista took it from him and admired the craftsmanship of it. 

"Dwalin, it's beautiful. But I'm so scared I'll break it if I kept it in my pack." 

Taking it from her hands he told her to turn around, back facing him. Starting at the top of her ears, he deftly and gently parted her hair in half side to side, to where it was half up half down. He fastened the clip in her hair to where half of it was pulled back into the clip and her curls fell gently around her face. Grabbing her by the shoulders, Dwalin spun her round to get a good look at her. Their eyes met for a brief moment and Calista thought she'd felt a spark between them. She quickly turned away from him and faced the wilds again. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Why are you being so nice to me? What do you want?" 

" I wanted to treat you to something special, and I want nothing of you but your happiness. Forgive me, my lady." 

Calista bowed her head and let out a soft sigh. 

" Dwalin, it is I who must ask for forgiveness. Thank you for such a thoughtful gift. Its beautiful." 

Giving him a hug as more thanks for the gift, something stirred in her heart. That night, she lay in her bed roll and beat herself up. 

Don't be so stupid....he'll only hurt you....men can't be trusted, especially Dwarven men. Their greedy, prideful and stubborn. 

The thoughts raced through Calista's head like wildfire, but her the ice she had encased her heart in was starting to crack. Did Dwalin care for her? Was he different? The abuse at the hands of her father had colored her whole world and damaged her view of men. It warped her sense of love and it was all a game to be played, love mixed with grief. That's how people showed love in her eyes. They didn't give you gifts! Gifts meant trouble, something to suck you in, make you feel safe and then the never ending cycle of trauma that not being careful in love brought. 

In the weeks since they'd started this quest, they'd landed themselves in strange situations. Gandalf was leading them near the borders of Mirkwood, when they ended up in a skirmish that seemed hopeless. An Orc pack had been following them since they'd last made camp a day's journey from Rivendell. Calista had been afraid but the rush of battle made her find her courage. She was defending those she cared about and being of use made her proud. Landing a killing blow on an orc just before it reached Oin fueled the adrenaline as she took a swing at another one. She didn't notice the small gash on her leg until the battle was over. She fell to her knees in pain and sucked in a deep breath. Fili helped her to her feet as she cried out in pain and steadied herself on his arm. Bofur came over and saw the blood. 

"You're wounded lass." he cried 

"Dwalin's not gonna like this." Fili commented. 

Bofur and Fili put one arm each over their shoulder and helped her get back to regroup. Each step racked her body with pain. She couldn't keep holding in her tears, the pain was unbearable. She suddenly went limp in their arms as she passed out from the overwhelming pain. The others looked around, making a quick headcount. Dwalin saw Calista slumped against a tree next to Bofur and Fili. Running over to them, he knelt down beside her. 

"What in Mahal's name happened? You were supposed to protect her!!" He growled 

"She was protecting me and one caught her in the leg." Oin spoke up

Moving Dwalin out of the way, he took at look at her wound. Taking the cleanest rag he could find, he tied it around her leg to stop the bleeding. Gandalf made the announcement that they had to go and quickly. Dwalin scooped up Calista and put her on his shoulders and ran as best he could towards the house in the distance. Once there, Gandalf told them the house belonged to a Skin Changer named Beorn. He added that he wasn't to fond of dwarves either. Dwalin lay Calista on a makeshift bed and looked to Oin to see what he could do for her. It was something Oin had to think about, he didn't have all of his supplies with him and needed something to close the wound. But what?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have to apologize for the way this chapter posted all bunched together. I didn't type it that way and it wants to bunch together in the preview and I am unsure how to fix it at this time. So, when I manage to gather the information to fix it, I'll fix it. Thanks -RM
> 
> EDIT: So I got it figured out, it just wasn't spaced correctly. Updated the chapter with correct spacing and now we're good. Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter. - RM

Dwalin was pacing the room like a caged animal, praying something could be done for her. Ori was trying his best to give suggestions on how to close the gash on Calista's leg. As the rest of the Company sat around in silence, Beorn had come home rather loudly. His bear form was almost unpredictable at times, but when human, he was benevolent. Being the gracious host that he was, he gave the Dwarves food and drink. Dwalin never left Calista's side, he wasn't hungry and was more worried for her. Beorn looked around the room as he softly sniffed the air. Something was wounded, he could smell it in the air. Looking around, he saw Calista laying with her leg stretched out, her face caught in a look of pain. 

"I thought I smelled blood. Go and eat master dwarf, I'll do what I can for her." Beorn offered gently

Dwalin gave a solemn nod as he made his way to the table. Bilbo ate until he couldn't any more, grateful to have a full stomach. There was muffled chatter among the dwarves about what their next move was. Thorin was being as stubborn as he usually was, wanting to find another path around Mirkwood. He wouldn't have dealings with the filthy elves that left his people to die so many years ago. Beorn was doing what he could to seal the wound but kept an ear open to the conversation being had at his table. 

"We can't just leave her here." Dwalin growled "I can't." 

"She'll slow us down and we have no time to waste on the wounded." Thorin argued back 

Silence passed between them as neither was willing to budge, when they heard a whimper turn into a cry of pain. Beorn was doing the best he could to easily stitch the wound with what string he had, then tried covering the wound with beeswax to seal out what germs he could. Dwalin ran to Calista's side, heart breaking at the sight of her. She was sweating bullets from the pain and Beorn gave her what he could to ease it. Dwalin took his sleeve and wiped her face dry and ran his finger down her cheek. 

"Feeling better, Amralime?" He asked, not realizing what he'd called her

With a weak, pained smile, Calista gave a nod. Her hand came to his forearm as she gave it a consoling rub as if to say that he needed to stop worrying about her so much. That she was going to be alright. A look of relief crossed Dwalin's face as he picked her up and placed her at the table and brought her some food. Calista took a couple bites of food and noticed Dwalin watching her.

"Dwalin?"

Dwalin gave a soft chuckle as he realized she'd finally caught him staring. Calista grabbed his hands gently and held them in her lap. He didn't really know what to do with this small gesture of intimacy she was showing him. He bowed his head to hide the slight flush in his cheeks until he felt a hand lift his chin. 

"Stop worrying so much. I'll be better in no time." Calista chided as she ran a finger along his jawline.

Balin and some of the others took notice of this small gesture. Usually when one of them worried about something, she'd offer a nudge against their arm, a quick hug from the side or a soft pat on the leg. But this was different, something that it seemed was reserved just for Dwalin and him alone. Balin saw a side to his brother that he didn't often let out, but he was seeing a side to Calista that he'd never seen before. She was opening up to Dwalin in a way that she didn't with him or the others. It finally dawned on him that Dwalin had made his mark on her and she was slowly letting the wall around her heart down. 

Calista argued with Thorin for a bit and promised she'd do the best she could to keep up. Thorin didn't like it but agreed on the condition that she either keep up or get left behind. As the day faded into darkness, they each found sleep where they could find it. Calista had snuggled up to Dwalin, laying her head on his shoulder after he'd taken some of his armor off. He draped his cloak over her and tried to get some sleep. When morning came, he found that she had adjusted herself in the night and was now laying beside him, head in his lap. Kili saw the pair, smiled and shook his head, wondering when Dwalin was going to make his move. Or maybe Calista would be the first to take that chance. Dwalin had sort of made his feelings for her known to her but she was giving subtle hints. 

Everyone was moving around, packing their things. Beorn was giving them what he could to help them along their journey, telling them the path through Mirkwood was a treacherous one and to be careful not to stray. Dwalin stroked the side of Calista's face to wake her and helped her up to stand. Calista was tough, but the pain in her leg was intense and she had to move to get her leg to not be as stiff. With a few grunts, she gathered what little belongings she had left, most of it was now confined to a sack. As long as she kept moving, it took her mind off of some of the pain. 

The trip through Mirkwood was bad. The woods, to those who did not know them, were disorienting and they'd gotten lost many times. Then,there were spiders, way bigger than the ones at home. Fighting with all her might, Calista eventually was tangled in a web, as were many others, until Bilbo came to their rescue. Falling from the webs, Calista let out a scream. She was afraid of heights and the beeswax around her leg had melted and somehow she'd busted the makeshift stitching Beorn had done. With tears in her eyes after landing on whatever dwarf just happened to be under her at the wrong moment, she rolled over and sobbed. Ori ran to her aid, asking if she was ok. Shoving him away, she asked to be left alone. The pain was so intense. Looking up, she saw bows drawn, aiming at her. She couldn't do this again. It was like meeting Kili all over.

The Elves started collecting weapons, taking everything they could. Legolas, their leader, came to her, saw her wound and shoved her with his boot. Calista looked up as he scowled at her and started to walk away. Picking up a stick, she threw it his direction as hard as she could. It nicked the side of his cheek and she gave a cocky smirk. Coming back over to her he lifted her slightly up off the ground, leaning in close to her face.

"So, the dog has some fight left in her. how cute."

Legolas went to go raise and hand to slap her hard across her pathetic face but was caught mid swing by the she elf with the long red hair.

"Really, my prince? She's wounded." 

"You have to much compassion for things that don't belong here."

"So the she elf does have a heart. Good to know." Calista murmured

Legolas threw her to the ground as the others were rounded up and escorted to the palace. Tauriel commanded some of her guards to carry Calista and put her in the dungeon with the other dwarves. Her compassion is what got her in trouble most times. She couldn't help it though, she wouldn't be stuck in the kingdom, blind to the suffering of others. For two days, they sat in their cells, doing their best to unhinge a door, trying to find a way to escape. Dwalin rattled the cage door, he was going stir crazy and he couldn't stand it. 

"Dwalin. Stop. Save your strength for when we get out of here." Calista breathed.

He stopped and knelt down in front of her, checking on her leg. It looked like it was trying to heal but was so caked with blood that it looked bad. 

" You're wounded and you need help. We can't get it if we are stuck in here." 

"Shhh. Stop, I'll be fine." She said softly, as she put a finger to his lips.

Dwalin scanned her face, it was paler than usual. He checked her forehead, she was running a slight fever. Calista looked away, casting her eyes to the floor.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"At Beorn's, you called me Amralime. It's a word I'm not familiar with. What does it mean?"

Dwalin felt his face flush at her question. He hadn't realized he'd called her that. Standing her up on her good leg, he guessed now was as good a time as any to see if she reciprocated his feelings. If not now, there wouldn't be a better chance, even if she died from her injury, he had to make sure she at least knew how he felt. Calista looked at him with questioning eyes. Dwalin gave a rugged sigh. 

"Words won't do it's meaning justice, it's best I show you." 

Calista leaned against the cell wall for support as Dwalin grabbed her arms and put them above her head, clasped her wrists with one hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her into a kiss. Calista was caught off guard but let out a slight whimper as his lips met hers. It was something she didn't know she'd needed beforehand, but she gave in and deepened the kiss. This moment she was in felt good, his strength gave her strength. As they parted, Dwalin looked to her for confirmation that he wasn't dreaming as he let go of her hands. She held on to his forearms and smiled. That was when he knew she loved him. 

" So you do care for her." A voice announced from the outside of the cell. 

They both turned to see Tauriel standing before them. Noticing the paleness of Calista's skin and her face a little flush, Tauriel knew the girl was sick.

"Let me help her."

"No, you'll keep your filthy hands off of her. " Dwalin barked 

" If she doesn't get help, she'll die. The infection is creeping into her system as we speak. It's obvious you care deeply for this woman. Let us do what we can for her. " Tauriel insisted. 

Dwalin looked to Calista. He wanted to help her, but couldn't get around the fact that he had to go to the elves for help. Calista caressed the side of his jaw, causing him to look at her. 

" Let them help me. It'll be alright, love. " She smiled sweetly 

Dwalin relented and Tauriel summoned two of her guards to collect Calista and send her to the healers. There were hollers from the other cells about where they were taking her, what they were doing and more screams to let them out. Dwalin yelled that if anything happened to her, he'd kill every sodding elf in the place. Placing Calista on a somewhat comfortable bed, they cut the fabric around the wound and began their preparations for healing. With enough Athalas, kingsfoil in common tongue, it wouldn't take long for it to heal. The hospitality of the elves towards her as a human was enjoyable. Within a couple of days, she was up walking with barely any pain to speak of, but something was amiss. She didn't hear the ruckus of the dwarves in their cells. Calista realized the Dwarves were nowhere to be found. She was alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Calista wandered around for a moment before she heard shouts in Elvish. She made her way as best she could back to the dungeons and saw that they were empty. She wondered how they'd gotten out and how they'd gotten out. Amidst the chaos and a flurry of elves, someone grabbed her and drug her back to one of the holding cells. Hearing the door's metallic clang behind her, she turned to see the leader of the Elven company from before. 

"Pray I don't find you let the dwarves out." He sneered

Before she could get a word in, he ran off. Wondering where they had went, how they'd gotten out and why they'd left her, she sat and waited. Surely one of them would come to her rescue. Right? There she sat for 2 days before word had reached her that Thorin's company had escaped through the wine cellar. She was glad they escaped but was devastated that no one thought to wait for her. She sat and cried most of the day, thinking Dwalin was just like everyone else. She couldn't believe, after the intimate moment they had shared, that he'd leave and throw it all away. 

Thorin and his company were halfway to freedom. Hiding in barrels of fish, they'd convinced Bard the bowman to give them safe passage to Lake Town. It wasn't an easy journey and it was hard convincing a suspicious bargeman. Arriving in Lake Town, Bard had taken them to hide in his home, though he was taking a terrible risk. The sky was growing dark and most of the dwarves weren't in the mood for merriment. Dwalin walked to the balcony in a fit of anger. Leaving her behind was not how he wanted this to play out. Thorin had joined him to see if he could calm his old friend down. 

"Why did we leave her, Thorin?" Dwalin asked, his voice echoing the breaking of his heart 

"She couldn't keep up. That was the deal, remember?" Thorin said calmly 

"Couldn't keep up? She was healing, I could have gone back for her!" 

"And blow our chance to escape? No, Dwalin. We couldn't." 

"So this is how it ends? Us just leaving her behind after all she's done for us?" 

"Do not question your king. This quest is far more important than..." 

"Even if you are my king, you won't finish that statement." Dwalin huffed as he walked back inside in a rage. 

Bilbo looked around at the dwarves as they sat in the best places they could. He watched as Bard's children made themselves useful, keeping busy. He came to sit by Bofur, who was cutting up some vegetables for some soup. The loss of Calista was wearing on them, she was their spark, the boost of morale they needed. 

"I've never seen a more melancholy group of dwarves in all my life. I didn't think they could look any more grumpier than they were before. " Bilbo commented. 

"It's not so much us, lad. Dwalin had to leave behind the woman he cared for in some snotty elf dungeon." Bofur replied without looking up 

"I still care for her. I intend to get her back." Dwalin barked. 

The night was growing later and later. Bard's two youngest children, Bain and Tilda, were already fast asleep, feeling comforted by the presence of the dwarves. Sigrid, Bard's eldest daughter, noticed Dwalin wasn't sleeping. Coming to sit before him, she noticed a tear in his coat. 

"May I mend your coat, sir dwarf? It has a hole. " She asked timidly

Dwalin wasn't in the mood for talking but when he looked into her young face, he was reminded of Calista a bit. Taking it off, he handed it to her as she got out her sewing kit and began to hum a tune softly. Dwalin's thoughts strayed to Calista and the kiss she so freely gave back to him. To know that she was stuck in some elven dungeon and quite possibly those same elves touching her made his blood boil. 

"The girl that was with you, the one you unintentionally left behind. You love her?" Sigrid asked 

"Aye, lass." Dwalin said softly as he could. 

"I bet she's lovely." 

"Aye, lass. That she is."

Dwalin's mind drifted back, again, to the night in the dungeon. It was all he could do not to take her right there. That was a moment he wanted to keep private though and a dungeon was no place for that kind of thing. It killed him knowing she wasn't with him. Sigrid handed him back his mended cloak and went off to sleep. Dwalin drifted off into a restless slumber, wondering what his love was up to. A loud knock came to Bard's door. Tilda woke to a second knock, hiding behind Sigrid. Tilda feared it was the Master or Alfrid come go cause trouble. Sigrid woke her father, nervously telling him about the door. Bard, drawing a small dagger, moved closer to the door and opened it. The Dwarves, rousing from their slumber, stood in the small living room, in case of an intruder. Bard was met with a cloaked stranger, who's hood veiled their face. "May I help you, stranger?" Bard asked cautiously " I seek the company of Thorin, son of Thrain." The stranger stated, just audible enough for those standing close to the door. " And what business is Thorin's company to you, Lass?" Dwalin asked taking a step forward Removing the hood that hid her face, Calista looked up at the man who was supposed to love her. Dwalin looked stunned and confused for a moment, not expecting her to be here. Dwalin assured Bard she wasn't the enemy and that she was with them. Bard started to become nervous. This many people in his house could draw the unwanted attention of Lake Town's master. Sigrid lit up at the thought of another woman in the house. It was something she missed greatly since her mother had passed when she was a young child. Dwalin didn't know what to say, but was glad she was back at his side. He went to wrap her in one of his bear like hugs but Calista shoved him away and gave him a look to kill. She walked out onto the balcony into the cold night air. Dwalin wasn't to far behind her and he had questions that needed answered. "How did you find us?" Dwalin asked softly "Why did you leave me!? Do I really mean nothing to you? Any of you?" Calista's heart broke into a million pieces at the thought of him running off and never seeing him again. It was a blow that opened old wounds and she was determined to protect herself. " You left me there, Dwalin! You left me!! I thought I meant something to you! Do I not? Was that kiss a goodbye? You were using me!!" "No, Calis. That...How can you say that?" By now, Calista was a bawling mess. She couldn't stop it. The man she'd opened her heart to had left her in Mirkwood at the mercy of the Elves. She couldn't stand to look at him right now. She leaned against the wall and slid to lay her head on her knees. Balin watched as his brother came inside and he consoled him, saying things would look better in the morning. The others were elated that she was back, but the argument had put a damper on their spirits. Bilbo came out to the balcony and sat by her. "There was no intent to leave you, my lady. " He assured her, putting a hand on her shoulder "Was there not?" she replied somberly "None. I bargained with the Captain of the guard to get you safe passage to Lake town to reunite with us." "Oh sweet Yavanna, what have I done?" Calista replied as she hung her head in her hands. Bilbo followed Calista back inside. She pulled her cloak around her to get warmer. Dwalin was sitting by a fireplace in another room as Fili used his eyes to let you know where he was. Calista came into the room, fell to her knees before him, took his hands in hers and began to cry upon them. She felt horrible for the things she had said. She had felt betrayed. "Calis?" Dwalin asked, using his shortened version of her name. "I must beg your forgiveness." Dwalin picked her up and got her to stand before him. She wouldn't look at him. Lifting her by her chin, he studied her face a moment as he wiped a stray tear from her face. "You owe me nothing, Amralime."


	6. Chapter 6

One last night was spent in Laketown before the Dwarves made their way to the mountain. A storm was coming and Calista was afraid. Azog and Bolg were still out there. An army of orcs were behind them, while a dragon lay on the path ahead. What if they failed? What then? Calista cuddled up next to Dwalin and tried not to think about it. At dawn, most of the Dwarves set sail for Erebor. Thorin demanded leaving Kili behind due to his wound being so severe. Fili couldn't justify returning to Erebor while his brother was gravely injured, so he stayed. The journey to the mountain had been a perilous one but after what seemed an eternity and many frustrations later, they had entered the great Dwarven Kingdom. The rest of the company had finally caught up and Calista was worried for Thorin. Dragon Sickness was taking its toll. 

Calista paced the room that her and Dwalin now shared. The battle was on the verge of starting and she couldn't sit still. Dwalin crept silently through the door and watched her as she paced, mind preoccupied and worry written on her face. 

"What's wrong, my little firefly?" Dwalin asked, breaking her from her thoughts 

:

Calista looked up and ran into his arms. She couldn't stop her mind from racing as she laid her head on his shoulder. 

"You're trembling." 

"Dwalin. Thorin's gone crazy, his love of gold has taken his mind. What if he's leading you to your death? Is the mountain really worth his greed?" 

Dwalin brushed his had across her cheek, patiently waiting for her to finish speaking her mind. It was true that the dragon sickness had taken its toll and he had vowed to live to hold her in his arms again. Her mind was racing a mile a minute and she was starting to stumble over her words. Dwalin leaned in and kissed her. He kissed her slowly until he felt her breathing begin to slow. 

"Hush, my love." He said gently as he pulled away 

Calista looked up and ran her fingers through his beard, 

"Stay with me. I need you right now," She breathed 

Dwalin couldn't deny himself her touch any longer. He tried for so long but he was still a man. Picking her up bridal style and laying her down on the makeshift bed, he cocked his body sideways, pinning her with his leg. Moving her face to meet his, he began to kiss he again . He felt her start to relax again, her hand brushing his ear and running through his hair. Dwalin nipped at her bottom lip, requesting further entrance. Calista gave into his kisses, for they seemed to solve all her problems. 

Later that afternoon, Thorin had rallied the Dwarves to gather at the front gate. Thranduil, Mirkwood's king and Bard, now master of Laketown, stood before them trying to negotiate with the King under the Mountain. Thorin was so deep into his dragon sickness that the talks fell apart. Calista stood in the shadows and had listened to the exchange. It was all she could do to keep from giving the dwarven king a good tongue lashing. He'd nearly killed Bilbo all for a stupid stone. Then Dain showed up and he was worse than Thorin was. He was arrogant, smart mouthed and stubborn as the stone he came from. When the chaos of war broke out, She stood on the ramparts watching to see if any of Erebor's Dwarves had made it onto the field. She couldn't make any out through the armor. Calista made her way back into the castle to find the others sulking in one of the main rooms off the throne room. Her heart hurt for them. While Elves, Dwarves from the iron hills and a certain Skinwalker joined the fray, they were stuck in the castle awaiting their kings orders. They were getting antsy. Fili was trying to calm Kili down from his frustrated pacing, Dwalin was like a tiger in a cage. "We should be out there, brother." Kili seethed Fili agreed but was the more patient of the two. He held out hope that his uncle would come around. Calista moved to Dwalin, grabbed his arm and gave a sympathetic look. She knew how he felt, he was a warrior by nature wanting to defend the home he'd grown to love. She was bound to try and talk to Thorin and try to make him see reason. Balin told her it was a lost cause, dragon sickness had a strong hold on him. Calista was determined to try though. Walking to the throne room, she burst through the door and saw Thorin sitting on his throne.

"What king hides in his throne room while others fight his battle?" Calista demanded

Thorin glared at her but looked through her. He gave a scoff and looked away as if to dismiss her from his sight. She had no right to make demands of him, she was some girl who just happened to show up. "What business is war to you?" Thorin bellowed as he closed the distance between them "You're nephews are ready to fight for you! Your whole company has followed you into hell and now they can't defend the home they've so desperately longed for? Dwalin says Dain's forces are being decimated!" "Dwalin? Dwalin's the only reason you are here. Just some passing fancy who's only use is to warm his bed. He needs you for nothing else." Thorin shoved her hard and walked back to his throne. His words stung. Calista was trying to get him to see reason but instead he took a jab at her love for Dwalin. Is that really the way Thorin saw her? Picking herself up and walking away from a dear friend, she made it back to the other dwarves with tears in her eyes. "Did he hurt you love?" Dwalin asked as he brushed her curls out of her face and wiped tears where he could. Calista shook her head. Her heart hurt at Thorin's words, it played in her mind over and over again. Time seemed to drag, everyone was getting more restless by the minute. Others were fighting for their kingdom and they were stuck obeying their king, hiding on the inside, safe behind castle walls. Then, they saw him. A figure emerge from the shadows. That's when they knew, their king had returned. Mind cleared of the dragon sickness, he asked for victory one last time. Dwalin gave Calista a deep kiss and told her he would return when it was over. Calista ran to the ramparts, she had to know that the ones she were so close to were safe. The fighting took hours, it was killing her. Any moment she could lose Dwalin or all of them and then what? Where would she go? Her anxiety was getting the best of her, so Calista looked for where the ale was kept. After what seemed like ages of walking, she found it, took as many bottles as she could an headed back to her and Dwalin's room. The swill the dwarves drank was an acquired taste, but the more she drank, the easier it was to get down. Before long, the war was over and the dwarves were slowly making their way back to the castle. Calista stumbled to the ramparts to see who all was coming. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief when she spotted Thorin, Fili and Kili walking proudly through the gate. The others were slowly coming back, but there was one face she hadn't seen. Dwalin hadn't come back yet. Dwalin sneaked around the castle until he stood in the doorway leading to the ramparts. He heard Calista sniffle and almost start sobbing. Dwalin cleared his throat, alerting her to his presence. "D-Dwalin?" "I'm here, firefly." "Oh Mahal, I thought you were dead." Calista yelled as she stumbled drunkenly towards him. "Somebody's been drinking. Come, my firefly, lets get you some rest." Dwalin picked her up bridal style and carried her off to their room. Calista lay on the bed as Dwalin finished washing the blood and gore from himself. As he finished drying off he put on a fresh tunic and sat beside the woman he loved. Calista sat up and snuggled herself next to him. It was good to be in his arms, she felt safe. Dwalin leaned in and kissed her. It was something he cherished and longed for. Getting up and crossing the room, he dug through one of the tunics he had traveled with. "Here, firefly. I wanted to give you something." He said as he crossed the room back to her. Calista opened the beautiful but stained cloth the gift was wrapped in and It revealed another silver hair clip. It almost looked elvish in make but it wasn't. Next, was a beautiful bead with Dwarven designs. "Oh Dwalin, their beautiful. What is the bead for? My hair is to thick for it." " The bead symbolizes courtship in dwarven customs. It tells other dwarves that you are taken and to whom you are courting. I know I haven't had time to properly court you, but I can't stop thinking about it. I cherish every moment I get to spend with you and it would give me great pleasure knowing I could court you, Amralime." "I'd love that." " Then let me put a courting braid in your hair. This bead will keep it from unraveling." He said softly after placing a kiss upon her lips As the months passed, Thorin was crowned King under the Mountain and Dwalin was made general of Erebor's army. The hatred between the dwarves and the elves was starting to heal and Calista was serving as ambassador of the kingdom. With what little time they had for each other as of late, Dwalin and Calista had consummated their courtship on many occasions. Calista made sure Thorin made good on his promise to help the people of Laketown. Bard was doing well helping them rebuild in Dale and soon the market would be lively again. Calista's mind wandered back to the Elves of Mirkwood. She wondered how they were faring. She personally delivered the jewelry of Thranduil's late wife too him and brought a new tunic for Legolas as a peace offering and thanks for not killing her after the spider attack. For Tauriel, she brought a few hair pieces to hold the elven braids in place as thanks for not letting her rot in the dungeon. Peace would be a slow process but there were allies to be made.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have to apologize again. I started this story shortly after losing one of my dogs and for the last while now it's been so hard to complete it because it was started in a state of grief. I took time to clear my head and while it still hurts knowing he's not here, I'm getting back to completing it. Thanks for understanding -RM

With the war over, Erebor was flourishing. Dale was finally at a place where it seemed Smaug's scars upon the land were almost healed. Dwalin kept himself busy training new recruits as he was made General of the army. Not that he thought they would need it so soon, it was more of a just in case. Thorin, Fili, and Kili were busy with royal duties, while the others were making themselves useful. Calista had started to notice a change within herself. She had missed her period last month and hadn't gotten it this month. She was sick to her stomach either from the worry or possibly pregnant. She was walking the halls to the kitchen for some food to maybe settle her stomach. There she found Bofur, who was always in the way of the kitchen staff. The head cook was giving him an ear full as he turned and almost ran into you. 

"HI. Food?" he offered with a cheery smile 

Calista gave a nod as she reached for some. Bofur noticed she was unusually quiet, lost in her thoughts and not really savoring the flavor of the food. 

"Everything alright, lass?" He asked 

"Yes I-I think so." 

Bofur noticed she was paler than usual. She wasn't feeling well and he knew if Dwalin found out He hadn't done something for her, he'd be upset. It took Bofur a few minutes to convince her she should go see Oin, but after a few stubborn arguments, she obliged him. 

"What seems to be wrong?" Oin asked 

"Well..I um." Calista started as she pleaded silently for Bofur to leave the room. 

Bofur bowed his head with a smile and left. Calista told him about missing her period and that it was unusual for her. Oin gave her a knowing grin, but did his tests to ease her discomfort about the situation. 

"You're pregnant, my lady." 

"Really?! This is such a wonderful thing!" Calista beamed

She wanted to scream the great news down the halls of Erebor. She was so excited she could hardly stand it. First it was letting the love of her life know. After asking after Dwalin, she finally found him at the training grounds. Watching him finish up with his men, she waited silently by the practice dummies, hoping she could catch his eye. Dwalin walked to a well and splashed cold water on his face and ran some across his neck. He hadn't noticed she'd come over to him. Wiping his face with the sleeve of his shirt, he gave a heavy sigh and stretched his sore arms. 

"Another hard session I see." Calista smirked 

"By my beard, Its not everyday I get visited by the most beautiful woman in all of Erebor at the training grounds." He smiled as he gave her a gentle kiss." 

Calista bowed her head and smiled. 

"Flatterer." 

"What can I say, I couldn't have asked for a better woman by my side. But something is up, you don't usually come to the training grounds. Walk with me?" 

Calista gave a nod and put her arm in his. They walked in silence for a moment until he turned to her and asked what was wrong. Calista had a silly grin on her face and Dwalin started laughing. She took a deep breath and put his hands on her stomach. Dwalin ran his hands over it and something was different about it. He knew every inch of her body like that back of his hand. 

"You're pregnant?" He asked somewhat bewildered 

"You're going to be a father, My love." 

Dwalin couldn't contain his excitement as he picked her up and spun her around, giving her the most loving kiss he could offer. Days later, the news had spread to the rest of the company. Kili, Bofur and Ori were all abuzz around her and wanted to feel her stomach. Dwalin was doing his best to oblige them but eventually swatted them away like pesky flies. Most of the Dwarrowdams weren't happy. They weren't to keen on the idea of Dwalin, one of the many heroes of Erebor, bedding and getting a human woman pregnant. It seemed many of the dwarrowdams were throwing their daughters at Erebor's General as of late. 

Calista couldn't stand it. It seemed like every time there was some sort of party or festival within the kingdom or Dale, some dwarf was trying to get his daughter married off to Dwalin. She realized it must be even worse for Fili and Kili, granted they were princes of Erebor. Here she was, pregnant with her and Dwalin's first child and the rumors were starting to get more vicious. It had to stop! Dwalin was doing everything in his power to stop it, his next step would be Thorin. Dwalin took Calista to Dale. He knew she always loved the bookshop there. It always eased her mind being out and about. With her being pregnant, he watched her like a hawk. Calista caught a whiff of something that smelled delightful. Following the smell, she came upon a stall that was selling some kind of stew. 

"Are you hungry love?" Dwalin asked 

Calista gave a nod and he asked for two bowls for he needed something too. The next stall caught her eye, hanging from the side of it, she saw something on a small paper stick that resembled cotton. She was craving something sweet.

"Dwalin, I want one of those." She pointed

"Alright, love." Dwalin chuckled as he walked over and paid or at least tried to anyway

The shopkeeper wouldn't have it. He was the army's general and his One was pregnant. He knew all to well the cravings of a pregnant wife. He told Dwalin, after a few minutes of arguing, that he wouldn't take anything for it. It was a small kindness he could show her, when many of the other dwarves showed her unkindness. Dwalin was grateful for that, for he knew the nasty rumors that were swirling at the palace. Bard had made sure to keep the nasty remarks of some of the people in Dale to a minimum. He wouldn't have any of the negative talk about the woman who had kept them all from going homeless. 

Coming back from a day at the market, Calista was tired. Opening the door to her and Dwalin's room she sat on the bed and was thankful for the chance to sit down. A soft knock came to the door and Dwalin answered. It was Fili, who was trying to contain his joy. He and Dwalin whispered back and forth for a moment as to try and not give away what they had planned. Dwalin turned to her as she looked up and saw Fili standing in the doorway. 

"What's wrong?" She asked 

"Thorin wishes to see both of you in the throne room, my lady." Fili told her and then he was on his way. 

Calista gave him a soft sigh and put her shoes back on and they both were on their way to him. Once there, Thorin made held them in conversation for a while. Kili walked briskly through the throne room and gave a nod to Thorin and a mischievous smile to her and Dwalin. Thorin ushered them into the banquet hall where they were greeted with shouts of suprise, the smell of delicious food and many hugs of congratulations. 

"A baby shower? For us?" Calista smiled turning to Dwalin who had the biggest grin 

"Suprise, my firefly." 

"You knew. You planned this whole thing." She realized 

Calista wasn't expecting this at all and it was quite a suprise. With all the talks of her not being worthy of Dwalin or their child, it was nice to see some friendly dwarven women there to help. Since they didn't know if the baby would be a boy or girl, neutral gifts were brought. Bofur had made a beautiful cradle, Bombur had made the most perfect rattles while others brought their gifts. Finally Ori got the courage to bring his gift. He wasn't sure they would like it at all and was a bit insecure. He presented Calista with a medium sized box and urged her to open it. She took off the lid and was met with the softest teddy bear. Her eyes lit up at the cuteness of it. Ori drew her attention to the box once more. She lifted the fabric out of it and realized it was a beautiful, small red baby blanket. Calista broke down in tears of happiness. Her heart couldn't contain the love that surrounded her. 

"Oh look what you did, Ori. You've gone and made her cry." Fili teased 

"I didn't mean to." Ori said sheepishly bowing his head. 

"Fili." Calista said warninglly 

She got up and walked to Ori, wrapping him in a hug and commenting how beautiful and sweet her gifts were. She was so pleased. For all the talks of some of the dwarrowdams and their hatefulness she didn't believe she was going to have one at all. She was so thankful for the friends who made her life easier. The party continued on into the night until weariness called to her like a distant siren song. Thorin had the gifts moved to a nearby storage room so they would be easily accessible when the baby was born. Calista slid her shoes off and lay sideways on the bed, exhausted. Not long after Dwalin joined her, she was fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The months during Calista's pregnancy seemed to drag some days and it felt she was losing all sense of freedom in a way. She loved Dwalin but he never wanted her alone without an escort. The only time she really had time to herself was when she retired to her room and even that was brief. There were so many changes to her body that she wasn't accustomed to. Her stomach was so swollen she couldn't see her feet, her breasts ached, she was moody and tired, it seemed, all the time. She awoke one morning and was gazing sideways into a mirror, somewhat admiring how her stomach had grown. 

Dwalin rolled over and watched her as she ran her hands over her stomach. He let out a soft sigh as he watched the mother of his child, their child, tried to get her curls to sit straight. He watched as a scowl came across her face and she let out a frustrated breath. 

"Dwalin? Am I ugly?" She asked 

"No, firefly. Why would you say that?' He asked as he hopped out of bed and crossed the room to her side 

'I feel like such a cow." 

"Then you are the most beautiful cow I've ever laid eyes on. You carry our child, my love. There's no need to feel that way. Come, sit." 

Calista sat on the edge of the bed as Dwalin began to rub her feet. She sucked in a deep breath and exhaled softly. It felt so good to have a man that was quite intimidating, but could give a massage like nobody's business. Calista let out a small grunt and put her hand to her stomach. 

"What is it love?" Dwalin asked

"The baby kicked." 

"Let me feel." 

Dwalin put his hands on her stomach and more kicks were had. His eyes lit up as he rubbed her stomach and cooed and talked softly to his child. Calista beamed at his antics and decided she needed some fresh air. Dwalin had more troops to train but decided to stay with her for a few moments more. Helping her get dressed and fix her hair, he admired her for a few moments before planting a soft kiss on her forehead, reminding her of an escort. Calista gave a soft chuckle and walked out the door. 

Making her way to the palace gates, she ran into Kili. He was free for the day and agreed to accompany her or as he put it, Dwalin's very pregnant woman. They found themselves wandering through town. The smells of food and flowers filled the air and suddenly the cravings kicked in. Calista found a spicy fruit dish she really enjoyed, followed by a few sweets. Buying a few more things before heading back to the palace, she found herself mindlessly snacking. 

Weary from a stroll through Dale's immense market, Calista needed a nap. Her little one had thrown a bit of a kicking fit earlier and Kili couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation. He walked with her through the long corridors to her room and it seemed like it was taking longer than usual. Calista wasn't moving at her usual pregnant pace. She leaned against the wall and let out a small scream. 

"What is it? What's wrong?" Kili asked coming quickly to her side 

"Th-The baby. Its coming. I need to lay down." She breathed letting out another small wail 

"Oh, merciful Mahal, not now." 

Kili was panicking, he didn't know how to deliver a baby, but now it seemed he had no choice. Another scream as another contraction came. Calista did her best to get him started helping her. He helped her onto a makeshift bed in the nearest side room and getting her underwear off and pulled her dress up over her knees. Kili, being thoroughly embarrassed, needed help. Running to the door, he looked out into the hallway for anyone who could help. 

'ORI, YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!!" He screamed as Ori rounded the corner 

"What's wrong?" 

"Calista's having the baby!! I don't know what to do!" 

More screams came as Ori knelt down beside her. He consoled her, wiped the sweat from her brow and told her when he thought she should push. In all actuality, Ori had no idea what he was doing either, he was going by what he'd overheard the maids talking about. Ori told Kili to go find one of the servants, have them deliver everything they needed to deliver a baby. Kili bolted as fast as his legs could take him. Most of the servants were busy preparing dinner but he'd managed to track down one who just finished something else. Barking at her to move faster and what room to deliver them too, he turned to run back and ran straight into Fili. 

"Gracious Mahal, what's got you in such an uproar, little brother?" 

"Calista's having the baby." 

"Who's with her now?" 

"Ori. I've got a serving girl getting him what he may need. You've got to get word to Dwalin." 

Kili took off back to the room where he'd left Calista. Fili took off to the training grounds to see if Dwalin was still there. After making it back to the room after grabbing the baby blanket and catching his breath, the baby still hadn't made it's appearance. She was still in labor. Fili worked quickly to try and find Dwalin. He wasn't at the training grounds, asking some of his troops where he'd gone too, he was told that Dwalin was in a meeting with Thorin. Fili continued his search and it seemed like it was taking forever. 

Back in the makeshift birthing room, Ori and Kili were doing their best not to panic. Ori was helping her pace her pushing and Kili was doing everything he could to keep his sanity. He knew she was in pain but her screaming was giving him a headache. Suddenly, the baby started crowning. Ori instructed Kili to get between her knees to catch the baby when it came out. Kili grabbed a clean towel and made himself ready. With every push, the pain and screams intensified. Kili was used to war but he'd never seen so much blood in all his life. How could this much blood come out of one person. Ori, trying to keep her focused, kept telling her to push.   
"The baby's almost here." Kili informed them

"It's almost over, Calista. You're doing great!" Ori encouraged her 

With a few more pushes, a baby's cry could be heard. Calista gave a sigh of relief and laid back and rested a moment while Ori and Kili cut the umbilical cord and got it cleaned up. Kili wrapped the baby up in it's new blanket and handed it to Calista. 

"A beautiful baby girl." Kili smiled 

Calista gave Kili and Ori a smile of pride. 

"She's beautiful. I have you two to thank for this. I couldn't have done it without you." She cried as she gazed upon her new bundle of joy 

A few minutes later, Dwalin, Thorin and the rest of the Company came bursting through the door. Kili told them to keep quiet as the baby was trying to fall asleep. Dwalin came and knelt down beside them. He gave Calista a deep kiss, he was proud of her. Calista regaled them with the story of how Kili and Ori stepped up and helped deliver her. Thorin glowed with pride for them, especially his youngest nephew. Dwalin congratulated the two of them and thanked them immensly. 

"May I?" Dwalin asked reaching for his daughter 

Calista gave a nod and huge smile as he cradled her in his arms and cooed at her. Dwalin realized they hadn't thought of a name for her. He knelt down beside the love of his life asked what they should call her. They both thought it over a few moments and Calista thought she had a name. 

"Danyla." 

"Danyla is a beautiful name, my love." Dwalin smiled 

Thorin shooed the rest of the company out of the room so both parents could have time to admire their new baby girl. Thorin couldn't help but smile at the love that filled both parents eyes as he left. He made arrangements for Calista to be transported back to her room as Dwalin gently rocked Danyla to sleep while waiting on his beloved to come and get some rest. It wasn't long before Calista was sound asleep and Danyla wasn't to far after her. He put his darling baby girl into her cradle and sat and watched Calista as she slept. 

"I'm so proud of you my love. You have given me peace in a world full of chaos. You've given so much of yourself to me and gave me a beautiful baby girl. I couldn't be more happier than I am now." He whispered as he gently caressed her cheek


End file.
